The present application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7 119 to Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-327771, filed Oct. 26, 2000, entitled xe2x80x9cBEAUTY APPLIANCE, HAIR DRYER WITH BRUSH, AND APPLIANCE FOR BEAUTIFYING FACE.xe2x80x9d The contents of this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beauty appliance.
2. Discussion of the Background
FIG. 16 shows a conventional hair dryer or a hair setter with a brush. Referring to FIG. 16, The hair dryer 100 includes a steam water tank 102, a porous material 104 and a heater 106. Water stored in the steam water tank 102 is supplied to the heater 106 via the porous material 104. The heater 106 heats the water to generate steam.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a beauty appliance includes a steam ejection device and a mist ejection device. The steam ejection device includes a steam water tank, a heater and a steam ejection nozzle. The steam water tank is configured to contain water therein. The heater is configured to heat the water to generate steam. The steam is configured to be ejected through the steam ejection nozzle. The mist ejection device includes a mist liquid tank and a mist ejection nozzle. The mist liquid tank is configured to contain liquid therein. The liquid is configured to be ejected as mist through the mist ejection nozzle. The mist ejection nozzle is positioned in relation to the steam ejection nozzle such that ejection flow of the steam in the steam ejection nozzle causes a flow of the liquid toward the mist ejection nozzle from the mist liquid tank.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a beauty appliance includes a steam ejection device and a mist ejection device. The steam ejection device includes a steam generating chamber, a water absorbing material, a heater and a steam ejection nozzle. The water absorbing material is provided in the steam generating chamber and configured to absorb water. The heater is provided in the steam generating chamber and configured to heat the water absorbing material to generate steam. The steam ejection nozzle is connected to the steam generating chamber. The steam is configured to be ejected through the steam ejection nozzle. The mist ejection device includes a mist liquid tank and a mist ejection nozzle. The mist liquid tank is configured to contain liquid therein. The liquid is configured to be ejected as mist through the mist ejection nozzle. The mist ejection nozzle is positioned in relation to the steam ejection nozzle such that ejection flow of the steam in the steam ejection nozzle causes a flow of the liquid toward the mist ejection nozzle from the mist liquid tank.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a beauty appliance includes a steam ejection device and an air ejection device. The steam ejection device includes a steam water tank, a heater and a steam ejection nozzle. The steam water tank is configured to contain water therein. The heater is configured to heat the water to generate steam. The steam is configured to be ejected through the steam ejection nozzle. The air ejection device includes an air intake passage and an air ejection nozzle. The air intake passage communicates with an atmosphere. The air ejection nozzle is connected to the air intake passage and is positioned in relation to the steam ejection nozzle such that ejection flow of the steam in the steam ejection nozzle causes a flow of air toward the air ejection nozzle via the air intake passage.
According to the other aspect of the present invention, a beauty appliance includes a steam ejection device and a mist ejection device. The steam ejection device includes a steam water tank, a heater and a steam ejection nozzle. The steam water tank is configured to contain water therein. The heater is configured to heat the water to generate steam. The steam is configured to be ejected through the steam ejection nozzle. The mist ejection device includes a mist liquid tank and a mist ejection nozzle. The mist liquid tank is configured to contain liquid therein. The liquid is configured to be ejected through the mist ejection nozzle. The mist ejection nozzle is positioned in relation to the steam ejection nozzle such that a mist amount ejected from the mist ejection nozzle depends on a flowing speed of the steam in the steam ejection nozzle.